


A date?

by JustFansHP



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Kirsh are going on a date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A date?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I still own nothing.
> 
> This fanfic is for Sharon Belle, who red the last one and I decide to write you this one so I hope you'll see it and like it.  
> And it's also for you all creampuffs! Thanks for the support!
> 
> Enjoy!

Finally Kirsh had his first date with Danny Lawrence. He was so happy. He brings her in a small restaurant near the university; it was the perfect restaurant for first dates. They weren’t much people. Kirsh had a reservation at a table for two. They were in the back of the room, the last sunbeams illuminated it.  
Kirsh pull her chair before he went to the opposite side of the small table to sit in front of her.  
She smiled at him and he smiled back. They choose their meal and start eating while talking about a lot of things. They were really happy.

Two hours later, Kirsh went to pay.

“-I’m going outside while you pay, I need to call Carmilla to have some news on Laura.  
-Oh yeah, she still have the flu?  
-Yes so I want to check if she feels better.  
-Ok, I’ll meet you outside. Tell Carmilla I said hello to them.  
-Sure! ”

She kissed him quickly before going outside.  
Three minutes later, he went outside too. But Danny wasn’t there.  
His phone rang.

*We got her. Bring 500 000 $ to the train station tomorrow at midnight if you want to see her. Don’t call the police. Come alone*

Kirsh was crying. His first girlfriend Sarah Jane died last year and now Danny was missing…  
He was scared but he had to do what they told him.  
Thankfully his parents were rich so 500k will be easy to get without them noticing. He had this money in his own bank account.  
That’s why, the morning after, with no sleep in his body, he went to his bank to ask for the money. He wouldn’t say that he was lucky but he got it directly, thanks to a friend of his dad working in the bank, with no questions.

He had to wait before midnight. So that’s what he did. He only texted Carmilla to check on Laura. She was better. And that’s all he did. He looked at the clock during all the rest of the day. It was the longest day of his life.

When 11:30 was on his clock, he went outside. To the train station. He arrived at 11:59 and she was there. He started to run but she yelled at him to stop, that it was a trap. She told him to put the money on the ground and to go away.  
But he couldn’t. He took one more step and gunshot was heard.

“-DANNY NOOOOOOOOOOO!”

And then he woke up. It was a nightmare. Just a nightmare. Kirsh had a nightmare. A nightmare which seemed real, but still just a nightmare. Danny was not even his girlfriend.  
But his feelings about her were real. And now he was freaking out. Tears were still running down his face. He had to see her. Now!  
He run outside his dorm and went to hers. Knocking at her door fastly.  
Danny opened the door with a tired but angry face.

“-WHAT?  
-Danny you’re alive you’re…”

He hugged her and cried in her arms. She pulled him inside her room and close the door.

“-Kirsh, Kirsh, what’s wrong?  
-I… You were dead… nightmare… you told me it was a trap but I couldn’t let you… I love you… I…”

Danny didn’t understand everything but she did understand that he had a nightmare. Wait, did he say that he loved her?

“-Breath Kirsh, and tell me everything, I didn’t understand.”

They sat in her bed and he told her his nightmare. At the end, only one thing stayed in Dann’s head.

“-You loved me in this nightmare. You loved me and did everything to save me.  
-But I didn’t and I… I love you in real life too and…”

And she kissed him. Because yes, she loved him. Since a long time ago but he seemed to hate her. He was in fact trying to hide his true feelings.

END


End file.
